OBJECTIVES: To study the functional role of subunits and protein-protein interactions in two enzymatic systems: polynucleotide phosphorylase and cAMP phosphodiesterase. METHODS EMPLOYED: The project involves the study of properties of proteins, purified by the usual techniques of protein isolation, including many types optical, hydrodynamic, and kinetic properties as well as by suitable chemical measurements and modifications.